


Fuck Off!

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Emotional Shit, Fucking, Hardcore, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, sex with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eren's parents are religious and don't approve of gay relationships so Eren's been allowing himself an outlet in bdsm sub/dom play with a man whom he completely adores with his whole being.





	Fuck Off!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myself.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myself.).



> Bodak Yellow- Cardi B  
> Pleaser- Wallows

“You like that, huh?” Eren’s hair was being pulled harshly behind his head, the nails of his dom running against his scalp causing a stuttering moan to leave his mouth. The only time Eren truly felt alive was right here strung up, limbs tied up tight in rope that was sure to leave beautiful marks against his skin. Marks that he could admire for the next week or so while Daddy was away. “You’re my good boy, right?” Eren tried to nod, frantic to appease that hungry part of his lover, but that only caused his hair to be pulled more harshly. 

“Mm, yes, Daddy.” Eren’s skin was on fire as the next lengthwise hit ran across his ass sending a pang right to his dick which ached in the small cage it’d been put in. 

“What are we doing tonight, Eren?” He flushed at that, though he knew he had to answer or be punished for not obeying his dom’s rules. Eren had never regretted his decision to accept a dom, he’d had fun for a time moving between men who’d treated him well but none of them were anything like the man he was with now. Not rough enough, but Daddy, he knew exactly how to work Eren, bending him into positions he’d never thought he could achieve and fucking him until he forgot how to breath without him there to remind him. 

Eren’s pink ass throbbed as his Daddy moved away to bring him down and change his position having become bored with this and still waiting to hear what Eren had to say about what he wanted tonight to look like. He stood gazing at Eren with scrutinizing eyes which took in all those red rope burns on his subs arms and legs, licking his lips he held Eren’s eyes with his own willing the man to say something. 

“I want Daddy to make me such a mess I won’t be able to walk for two days, and he can do it however he wants.” Eren’s eyes were on fire then as if daring his dom. 

Having gotten exactly what he wanted the man moved to lift Eren up easily as he untied to rope and began to replace it in a new configuration that would allow him full unrestricted access to Eren’s ass. Rubbing his leather clad dick against Eren’s bare thighs to earn himself a breathy gasp. Hands holding tight to Eren’s hips that were sure to have bruises forming on them by the beginning of the next day he rolled his hip once again against the writhing mess that was his lover, greedily taking in the loud sounds leaving him. 

No one knew what they did together and that was just how he wanted it. He was careful in making sure that there was never any proof for anyone to point out which would cause Eren to give him up. It was the one thing Eren had asked for above all else. He wasn’t allowed to leave marks where someone could possibly see them. Knowing that Eren came from a family that was very strict in their idea of how a young man should act he’d been more than willing to deflower the ‘good boy’, it was partly why they used Daddy as the name Eren called him during sex, as well as why he called him his good boy. 

Like they were rubbing some ignorant assholes face in the fact they they were heavily involved with each other, having even spent nights in Eren’s house defiling the ‘perfectness’ of it as Eren would put it. Daddy was more than willing to do whatever he needed to to allow Eren to feel more comfortable about himself and his sexuality, as well as able to feel safe exploring himself while in a nurturing environment that didn’t judge him. He grunted as Eren pressed back against him eager to feel the outline of his cock on his ass. 

“What did Daddy tell you about that Eren?” There was a hint of aggression in his voice then that sent as chilling shiver down Eren’s spine which made him shudder as goosebumps raised over his sensitive skin as if incentive for his dom to continue the abuse he so adored. 

“That I needed to wait until Daddy said he was ready to fuck me.” Eren said innocently as if he hadn’t just felt a rush of excitement at the prospect of the brutal fucking he was going to endure with pleasure tonight. His stomach was already tight in knots of anticipation for the glorious feeling of the metallic tip of his lovers genital piercing rubbing rapidly against the inside of his ass cheeks as well as hitting that ever so sweet spot with so much force it made Eren scream out. 

Eren had taken great time today in preparing himself for the foreseeable future of a restless night full of sex. Curling, scissoring, and pressing his fingers as deeply into himself as he could knowing that as soon as Daddy walked into the room he was going to be used as the other man saw fit and that he didn’t much like having to take the time to get him ready. Okay well that wasn’t completely true, there were days when his dom wanted nothing more than to have Eren on the huge bed he kept in the ‘playroom’ and make love to him. 

Yes Eren knew every well that Daddy truly did love him, their relationship had progressed further than that of just the sub/dom dynamic, and truth be told Eren loved him too. They had their moments but Daddy always made it up to him without fail, not even just when he went a bit too hard on Eren during a punishment. Daddy cared about him in even the most simple of ways. He was always asking about Eren’s friends and his work, wanting to be more than just a dirty secret Eren had to keep. It hurt to have to make his dom hide his affection for him in public, mainly because it was something he longed for more than anything.

He love the feeling of his dom’s hands on his body, both clothed and unclothed but knew that if they were to do such a thing he’d have to explain it to his parents who had this image of him in their heads that just didn’t match with what was truly there. His heart slumped for a moment under the weight of his own thoughts until he felt rough hands come to pull his face toward Daddy’s rejoicing in the commanding look on his face just then, smashing any other horrid thought that could have arised. 

There was no need to worry about that here, he was at Daddy’s mercy and would be taken care off. All stresses and worries melted away as he smiled up at the surprised man. “Daddy.” Was all Eren could say before there was hungry lips pressed against his own and his body was coming down from the ceiling a little disappointed Eren whined into the kiss as if to ask why he wasn’t still swinging from the ceiling. His dom pulled away then and smiled himself.

“You’re a spoiled fucking brat you know that?” His lips were claimed against just then, taken off guard by how gentle Daddy was being he stood still and allowed himself to be molded into whatever shape his dom wanted, eager to please. “Get on that damn bed now.” Daddy commanded making Eren jump in surprise as his ass was grabbed, feeling the flame of the spanking pick up as the rough hands pulled away he moved with wrapped attention. 

“Yes Daddy.” He called, doing what was asked of him and getting onto the bed to lay spread eagle for the man, exposing all the parts he loved most as if in offering. The man hummed then shaking his head as he pulled his leather pants down his legs, his straining dick finally free of the constraining piece of clothing. He opened a drawer then pulling out a bottle of lube, using a little to slick his fingers he came to stand between the bare thighs of his lover.

This boy who drove him goddamn crazy with lust constantly but whom he felt he could never quite be completely without. For a moment he just watched Eren before him, taken with the way his breathing had picked up and his chest was rising only to become concave the next moment as if there was not air left in the room for Eren to suck in. “In and out, deep breaths, moron.” He said lovingly to the shuddering man beneath him as he brought glossy fingers to the entrance between the man’s legs that almost begged for attention then. His other unlocking the small, ‘dick-trap’, he liked to call it and run needy hands over Eren’s slowly growing erection. 

Ere cried out then in a somewhat blissful state of ecstasy, feeling fulfilled with the amount of care that was being taken in treating him as if he was the most precious thing to have ever been given to his Daddy. Rough, careful fingers curled inside him, rubbing at his walls willing him to squirm a little as the feeling of what was happening consumed him. Daddy wasn't just going to fuck him, no, he was going to take him time in ruining Eren, in owning every inch of the man. He left the cool metal of a familiar toy run over his cock them, relishing in the thought that Daddy had also put a cock ring on meaning that this wasn’t going to be a one and one type of night. 

It looked as though Eren really was going to get what he wanted, happy to know he was being indulged for the time being Eren made sure to let Daddy know just how happy he was to have his attention and consideration by moaning without trying to suppress himself. That earned him a smirk as and few mouthy kisses to be pressed to the inner part of his thigh. Daddy knew how much Eren enjoyed that and took pleasure in watching his back arch off the bed as he gasped and reached to clench his fists in the bedding that covered the expansive mattress. 

Daddy blew a cool air at the area he’d kissed knowing that it was moist from the press of his lips and watched more goosebumps rise across the tanned skin loving all the little reactions he pulled from Eren. Ranging from the temple of his hips, to the sputtering intakes of air as Eren tried to ride this out without disappointing him by accidently allowing himself to cum without Daddy. 

Wish his dom would do more, aching as he waited for more Eren rutted down on the fingers pressing into him. Letting the man know he needed more than was being given, and completely willing to accept whatever form of retribution he would suffer happily through for his actions. “Impatient today, huh?” His dom whispered, as Eren felt his breath as the base of his enraged cock. “You have a rough day or something?” Oh yes he was going to drag this out.

“N-n-no, ju-j-just, fuck, Daddy I want-” He gasped then feeling the flick of his doms tongue on the tip of his dick. And moan left the man as he slid his mouth quickly down Eren;s dick only to ‘pop’ it out when he came up. 

“Still, tell me about you day, huh? And maybe I’ll continue this.” He licked the pink cock once again reveling in the look on Eren’s face. 

“Ah, I,” Eren’s voice was weak with lust, his throat tight and his minded on much more interesting things than the events of the day, especially since most of it had been spent in an edgy-jumpy mood as he’d waited *so* fucking patiently for *this* moment. “I cooo-ah.” His voice cut off again as Daddy had begun his assault on this cock again. 

“Mm, I didn’t say you could stop talking yet? Or do you not want the blow job?” Daddy raised one of his eyebrows then letting Eren know that he mean to suck him off while he told him about his day. A little desperate whine left Eren then telling the man that more than anything at the moment he wanted him to continue what he’d just been doing. He smirked and kissed the side of Eren’s cock. “ Daddy wants to know about your day, you will tell him won’t you, or are you done for today?” He made to get up which made Eren reach out for the man with a manic look on his face just then. 

“No, Daddy, *please*, no. I’ll be good. I’ll try, *please*.” He begged, which boosted the other’s ego just then, oh yeah Eren knew he wouldn’t leave not with Eren so deep in the need, in the desire. 

“That’s what Daddy thought, now get yourself together, I want to hear it all.” He came to taking his place between Eren’s thighs just then, and Eren nodded, with a content smile on his face.

“Yes, Daddy.” He laid back fully again allowing himself to become completely exposed once again. Hands taking a moment just to run along the toned curvature of Eren’s skin, the indents of definition in his muscle caused a strong lust filled feeling to overwhelm the dominating man. Yeah Eren really was just gorgeous, and so willing to let him touch and own every inch of who Eren was. A swelling in his chest popped as he bent to kiss Eren briefly, lost in the touch of their lips closed around each others. He was in so deep, and was unwilling to let this go. To ever see him fringing happiness with any other person. 

Taking up what he’d been doing, while his thoughts were lost on Eren, listening to him murmur and tumble over his words trying to tell him what he remembered of the day he’d had. These were moments he savored with Eren, he knew that Eren liked going hard and fast but that the slow build of soft comforting sex was what really screwed his head. It was that fumbling Eren that made him truly useless against the man before him. A willing puppet, ready to play ay roll it took to keep this, to have him forever. He knew Eren loved him but there was still that insecure part of his dominating nature that called to him, willing him to spread his hand across the small of Eren’s back as they sat around with friends and talked. How was he supposed to feel when Eren was his everything, and yet no one knew.

Even with the way he looked at Eren no one had made the connection, that the two did such things while hidden away together. Sadness ate at his heart just then, wishing that he could hold Eren in public, to just be able to take his hand. It was the only thing keeping him from giving Eren the spare key to his apartment and telling him to come over whenever, from him asking the man to move in with him. 

Deciding just then that he might as well though caution to the wind he pulled his mouth from around Eren’s still erected cock with another pop knowing how Eren liked that, while at the same time removing his fingers from the man’s ass. Placing himself at the entrance of his lovers ass he leaned in close, catching Eren’s lips and kissing him. Lapping his tongue along Eren’s and soaking up the moans he’d more than earned with the way his lips moved needily with Eren’s. Hands came up to skim across the skin of his ribs asking if it was okay. “Touch me.” He mumbled against Eren’s lips not allowing them to get to far before he was kissing him again with the wondrous feeling of those warm hands on his chest. 

A delighted sigh left Eren as he gave in to the will of his dom, his chest heaving with strangled emotion as he tried and failed not to let the heat of the moment overtake him. He loved the semi pale skin of his lovers chest and wasn’t ashamed to say it. He especially liked watching the muscles as he did mundane things like bend to pick up a shirt. He’d throw all his clothes off, making as big as mess as possible if it meant seeing that sight. 

Groaning and grasping, his fingers dug into broad shoulders, pulling his dom closer. Wrapping himself around the other man felt so natural that it was almost a second nature. It was everything Eren’d ever really wanted, this moment was worth every moment of anger and pain he’d suffered at the hand of his family who would never understand this part of him. The part that lived to the other man’s hand, voice, his eyes, the feeling of his hair between Eren’s fingers, and oh those sweet lips that were now on his neck moving down to his shoulder where he was leaving hickeys that no one would see, but that Eren wished he could show off. 

A marker letting everyone know he was loved so dearly, so fully. Just proof, even for just himself and his lover, that the other was theirs and their alone. That there wasn’t ever going to be some awakening where they wouldn’t love each other as passionately as they did just now. This wasn’t just some weekend getaway thing where they got off like it had been with others, this was something so real, and heartbreaking. Thinking about going home after this to be alone left a searing pain in Eren’s chest just then. These arms would leave and he would be cold again, unfeeling. It was surprising how no one had noticed, or maybe it wasn’t, they hadn’t ever witnessed Eren with his lover, not really. They’d seen a hard exterior which had shown no fondness toward him. They didn’t know the way his eyes light up in the darkness of a secluded room in a town forty-five minutes away from where they lived. 

No one knew how they hid themselves in this box of cleanliness, one without any wrinkles, perfectly, as they were told they should. Or really as Eren’d been told he should. His lover made soothing sounds then as he ran a hand through Eren’s hair down to cup his cheek and hold him close as he pressed into Eren, filling him deeply and helping to relieve the coil of emotions eating Eren alive by giving him something else to focus on. Tears stung his eyes as he held them shut, memorizing the way this felt. How right it seemed to have this other man’s body on his own and insisting that there had to be something there that had obviously been lost in translation when they’d written down the bible, cause holy hell did this feel like religion just now. 

Panting as his lover pulled out only to press back in again and hit him just right making him let out what felt to be a gasp but sound more like a moan. The pad of his lovers thumb came up to wipe away the tear that had escaped. “Eren, does it hurt?” The worry and concern that colored the other man’s voice made Eren chest tighten with guilt. He needed to give this up. It was all too much, but for now, this was all he needed, what he wanted, even with the pain it caused. 

“Yes,” He breathed, opening his eyes to look the love of his life in the eyes as he urged the man to continued moving his body over his own. “ I was just thinking about you.” He whispered unable to keep himself from allowing the confession. He saw the sad smile that crossed the beautiful face of his lover. 

“What were you doing that for?” He moved some hair from Eren’s face then, keeping a nice pace as he thrust in and out of Eren. The man shuddered at the sudden continuation of the building feeling in his gut. Yes this was right, no matter what anyone said. “ I love you.” He heard the other man whisper to him as if it would burn if said any louder. A weak sob left Eren, as did the rest of those damn tears, but he refused to let the man above him comfort him, telling him to keep going that he wanted this. His lover did and Eren wrapped his arms loosely around the shoulders of the man he cherished so much it was like he was physically part of Eren himself. 

Both men were sweat, angsty messes of limbs which had been tangled happily together in an effort to be as close a humanly possible as they began to feel the effects of their soon approaching orgasism coming up on them. Pressing his forehead to Eren’s shoulder as he struggled to keep himself together long enough to make sure Eren came exactly when he did, he spoke, voice growing rougher with each thrust. “Say my name.” He stated, asking earnestly to hear his lover call his name as he came. “ Please, say my name.” He begged as he fell into sloppy uncomposed thrust losing all control over himself only focused on the impending release, ready to be disappointed when his lover used their agreed upon ‘nickname’. 

His release ran through his body, causing him to shake unsteadily as he continued to work on Eren, making sure he got Eren through his own orgasim. He wrapped his hand lightly around Eren’s cock pumping as he thrust into the man with what little strength he still possessed. He heard breathy gasp leave the man beneath him letting him know that Eren wasn’t far off from the blissful state he was in at the moment, though it still surprised him as Eren screamed out, warm white liquid leaving his hands a mess. 

“Jean!’’’ Eren yelled. Eren had screamed his name, not Daddy, like he usually did, no Eren had said Jean. His resolve suddenly restored Jean leaned in to kiss Eren fervishly, feeling Eren’s lazy lips against his own and shaking with emotion as he pulled away, pressing his forehead against Eren’s.

“Marry me.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement and Eren knew it as he looked up at the determine face for his favorite person in the whole world. 

“Jean.” He whispered, kissing the man desperately in answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so fuck everyone, I am so fucking done with your goddamn bullshit, fucking get a life, okay? You've already read the goddamn tags and know that Jean and Eren are mentioned as a couple, so stop bitching okay? If you don't like it don't fucking read it, there's no need to be an asshole okay? 'Cause you know I don't remember asking how you felt, or if it bothered you. I write this shit for myself, 'kay, it's not about you, I share it because I know there's people out there who enjoy it too. I'm not even forcing you assholes to look at it, you personally choose to feel offended by it, so at least now you can actually have a reason to be mad at me. 
> 
> Yeah, I love you too by the way.
> 
>  
> 
> March 27, 2018.
> 
> Anyways so let's talk about this. The problem I'm trying to bring to light isn't the one you're focusing on. I have no issue with someone liking different ships from me, it's what makes the fandom interesting, but I do have all the fucking issues in the world with people thinking that it's okay to ask you to hurt yourself, or quit writing because they don't like one of your tags. That's fucking right, the people who commented on my fic hadn't even read it before they decided they'd like to fuck with my mental health because they didn't like a ship. 
> 
> And you're okay with that? You want me to move on from that? 
> 
> And what? Write again? 
> 
> If you look at my page you'll see I haven't done much writing, not for lack of trying, but what you'll also notice is I switch the fandom I'm writng for because snk fucking sucks to write in. It's so goddamn bullshit, and I don't want to anymore because you still let people bully others when ships they don't like appear.


End file.
